


Trigger

by Evvy96



Series: Avengers x Reader Stories [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hydra, Trigger words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy96/pseuds/Evvy96
Summary: *This is a gender neutral plotline. I will not be using any specific gender references so it can be read by/for everyone. Warning, this is a little violent; mentions of blood and slight gore. Read, enjoy, review and request my angels. <3





	Trigger

y/n=your name  
y/f/n=your full name  
e/c=eye colour  
n/n=nickname  
s/c=skin colour

 

The battle had been raging for over an hour. The Avengers were outnumbered thirty-to-one in their latest battle against HYDRA, yet each of the nine members present found themselves handling, what they had initially thought to be a covert in-and-out intel assignment, quite well. Clint and Natasha stood side by side atop an enemy talk, bullets, knives and arrows flying around the large vehicle. Bruce, Hulked out and raging wherever he felt like enacting his rage, was dealing with the enemy agents just fine, HYDRA not having time to grow the extra two heads as the Big Guy crushed them left, right and centre. Thor bounced around the battlefield taking down enemy vehicles, minus the tank Nat and Clint occupied, making it easier to avoid the gunfire that sprayed from the machine guns attached to each Jeep that approached the team of heroes. Falcon flew overhead, releasing the razor-sharp feathers from his flight suit in rapid succession as he spied groups of HYDRA agents sneaking up on his teammates. Steve stood back-to-back with Tony, the billionaire firing repulsor beams in a semi-circle whilst Steve put his shield to use boomeranging the it throughout the surrounding agents and physically halting anyone who got close enough to enable the use of his fists.

The best duo by far, however, was Bucky and (y/n). They worked together flawlessly, using each other’s strengths to strengthen their own individual attacks, keeping minimal space between them as they circled around the surrounding team of rival agents to avoid losing one another in the battle. (Y/n) had the power to control the elements, meaning they could easily summon any natural weapon they saw fit; a stray root wrapping around an ankle here, a strong gust of wind that seemingly came from nowhere and blew multiple agents off their feet there, and a jet of water powerful enough to knock the air out of a person’s lungs barrelling through a string of agents that almost seemed lined up to take a shot at (y/n). Bucky used each of (y/n)’s attacks as distractions to give himself enough time to sneak up behind the enemy and knock them to the ground and prevent them from getting up, at least until SHIELD came in to arrest them. If he could, Bucky actively avoided ending any lives, not wanting to add another streak of red to his already scarlet ledger. The Soldier’s Vibranium arm allowed him to rush through his partner’s elemental attacks with ease, shielding himself from the fire and water, trusting them not to accidentally wrap a stray root or vine around his calf.

The fight was nearing an end around the pair, the mass of agents littering the floor unconscious or too damaged to even attempt getting up. As the last HYDRA agent hit the floor, (y/n) turned to face Bucky a few feet away, a blinding smile that lit up their (e/c) eyes being shot in his direction. Bucky smiled back, failing to notice the agent behind him lifting his head from the ground and uttering a few words in Russian, loud enough for both Bucky and (y/n) to hear and making their blood run cold.  _печь_ _(Furnace)_. Bucky froze in his spot.

_Доброкачественный_ _(Benign)_. (Y/n)’s smile disappeared, a look of horror quickly taking its place of their face.

_Ржавые_ _(Rusted)_. Bucky was shaking his head.

_Один_ _(One)_. (Y/n) was pushing their body to move forward, to shut the agent up before they finished.

_Рассвет_ _(Daybreak)_. Bucky screamed in pain, hunching over and falling to the ground.

_Д евять_ _(Nine)_. Bucky fought with himself, shaking his head and trying to regain control of his body.

_страстное желание_ _(Longing)_. (Y/n) started running. They were further away from Bucky and the agent than they’d thought.

_Семнадцать_ _(Seventeen)_. Bucky clutched at his head, screaming for them to stop.

_Возвращение домой_ _(Homecoming)_. “NO!” (Y/n) reached for their spare gun.  _Грузовой автомобиль_ _(Freight Car)_. A shot rang through the air, the agent’s head falling back to the ground, blood spilling from the bullet shaped hole in his head, but the damage was done. Bucky opened his eyes, cold and hard as steel. The Winter Soldier was back.

(Y/n) started backing away slowly to avoid attracting The Winter Soldier’s attention. They reached a hand to their ear, tuning in to the rest of the team. “Steve, we’ve got a problem.” “Can it wait? I’m still a little busy here.” They heard the Super Soldier’s laboured breaths as he threw his shield in a hook movement, a resounding clang coming through the link. “Yeah, just cause you and Barnes are done, doesn’t mean the rest of us are. A little help would be nice you know.” Tony smart mouthed, getting his two cents in. “Now’s so not the time Stark. Steve, Bucky has been triggered. I need help down here.” “What?” Steve was confused by (y/n)’s words, “I thought we had all that dealt with. No other agent should know those words.” “I thought that too. We burned the book and helped retrain Bucky’s brain to reject the triggers but somehow one of the agents knew them and recited every single one of them before I could stop him, and somehow they’ve turned Buck back into the Winter Soldier. So a little help would be greatly appreciated, like, NOW WOULD BE NICE!” (Y/n) was starting to get scared. They’d dealt with the Winter Soldier before, sure, but that was when they were training Bucky to block out all parts of his life related to his time at HYDRA. It had been over a year since the last time any of that had affected Bucky, and they had no idea how to handle it in the field. “I’ll be there as soon as possible (y/n). Try and cancel out the triggers like we used to. I’m coming.”

The Soldier had noticed (y/n) at this point, standing straight and walking forward with a purpose, and (y/n) had a feeling it wasn’t a very friendly purpose. They switched to a defensive pose, knowing it would do little but using it for a little confidence boost. “Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. Your friends call you Bucky. You were a leading officer in the Howling Commandos in the 40’s.” The Winter Soldier swung their metal fist in a hook, making full impact with (y/n)’s shoulder and sending them flying to the floor, but they jumped up quickly, rolling their shoulder and clicking it back into place keeping defensive position. “You are an Avenger. You were once the Winter Soldier.” Another punch to the gut from the Winter Soldier’s flesh hand followed by a sweep of his leg had (y/n) twisting into a crouch and a hand clutching their stomach, breath knocked from their lungs. “H-He no longer has control over your life. Y-Your best friend is Ste-Steven Grant Ro-gers.” The words were broken up, but (y/n) was surprised they could even manage to complete the sentence, having to grunt out the last word in a stutter. “My name is (y/f/n). I helped you block out the triggers. I’m one of your best friends.” The Winter Soldier pushed (y/n) backwards, straddling their lap as they fell to the ground on their back, his knees pressing their wrists into the dirt below them, much like they did in sparring. The reverse triggers hadn’t worked, but (y/n) decided to try one more time.

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. Your friends call you Bucky. You were a leading officer in the Howling Commandos in the 40’s. You are an Avenger. You were once the Winter Soldier. He no longer has control over your life. Your best friend is-“ (Y/n)’s airways were cut off as the Winter Soldier wrapped his hands around their throat, slowly applying pressure to cut off all air supply. They had to hurry. “Steven Grant Rogers. My name is (y/f/n), and I l-ove with y-you, Ja-James Buchanan B-Barnes.”

Just as the world started going black, the Soldier blinked, the blue eyes softening. Bucky was back. His eyes widened as he realised what he was doing, and ripped his hands away from (y/n)’s neck, allowing them to sharply inhale the much-needed oxygen and coughing violently as they turned onto their side. This action threw Bucky off them, allowing him to sit next to them and pulling them, up to help their breathing. Steve rushed forward, the rest of the team not too far behind as they ran towards the pair sitting in the dirt amidst unconscious HYDRA agents. “Steve! Help (y/n)! I-I-I almost-“ “I know Buck, I know.” Steve cut him off before he could start panicking. “Don’t worry (y/n) is gonna be just fine. I’m gonna help them back to the Quinjet, and Natasha is gonna look you over before she brings you down too.” That said, he quickly swooped (y/n) into his arms and carried them back the way he had come.

It had been over a week since the mission, and Bucky had been avoiding (y/n) at every turn. The fact that he had not run into them once was actually quite impressive, considering both lived in the Tower and (y/n)’s injuries had been so minor they had been up and walking around within a day.

“I don’t understand it Steve. He didn’t do anything serious. I’m here, alive and virtually unharmed. If I’m healthy enough to be here sparring with you right now, why is Bucky still ignoring me? He won’t answer my calls, he won’t permit me entrance into his room, he won’t even eat meals the same time as the rest of us. Hell, I couldn’t even break into his room through the vents. Clint tried, and he’s blocked them all up somehow. What do I do? How can I get him to talk to me again?” “I honestly can’t help you there (y/n).” Steve huffed as he threw another kick their way, (y/n) blocking it with ease and sweeping their leg out, pinning Steve to the mat and trapping his wrists above his head. “You’re getting better at this. Never pinned me that quickly before.” He smiled, getting a small smile in return as he was released and (y/n) walked away from the mats. “Buck feels real bad about hurting you, and he doesn’t wanna face you knowing he coulda killed you without even blinking.” “But he didn’t, that’s my point. I snapped him out of it before he could do something that’d kill him.” “Yeah I know. We all heard you over the comms. You know, it’d kill him more than you think it would (n/n). He really cares about you.” “Course he does. I’m one of his best friends. But when I told him I loved him, I meant it in a completely different way than he must think. I don’t love him Steve, I’m  **in**  love with him. There’s no way he feels that way about me.” Steve smiled at his friend. “You’d be surprised. But if you really wanna talk to him, now’s your chance.”

(Y/n) spun on their heels, seeing Bucky pale as he walked into the training room and laid eyes on his two best friends. He debated turning around and walking back out, but he knew (y/n) would just follow him, and he wasn’t fast enough to avoid them forever. “Uh… Hey.” “Hey.”

Steve’s eyes shifted between his friends, a knowing smile on his face as he gathered his towel and gym bag before strolling out the room and commanding FRIDAY to lock the door until they were finished.

The space was so awkward and tense; a butter knife could cut through. Finally (y/n) broke the silence. “How’re you doing Buck? Everything okay after last week?” That seemed to snap something in Bucky. “How the hell do you think I’m doing (y/n)? I almost killed you without even blinking. Those words weren’t supposed to work on me anymore, yet still a simple list of words wiped my mind and turned me into an unstoppable killing machine. I remember everything I did to you. I dislocated your shoulder-“ “Which I popped back in instantly.” (Y/n) cut in quickly. “I punched you in the gut and knocked the air out of you-“ “Missing my ribs and only leaving a bruised torso.” “And I choked you until you were almost dead.” “Which I’m not. All that happened was a bruised neck and my voice being a little rough and scratchy for a few days. I don’t blame you for any of that Bucky. It wasn’t your fault. We had no idea that any more of HYDRA knew your triggers, and we didn’t account for what would happen in that kind of situation.” “But you should blame me (y/n)! You could. Have. DIED!” Bucky started shouting. “But. I. DIDN”T!” (Y/n) shouted back. “Why is that so hard for you to grasp James?” he flinched at the use of his first name. It always sounded so weird coming from anyone but Steve, and even then it was only when his best friend was REALLY mad. “It is quite clear that I am perfectly fine now, and I’m getting sick and  _tired_  of you constantly avoiding me. It’s not the first time I’ve been hurt on their field, and it most certainly will not be the last. I’m an adult Barnes, I can look after myself.” Bucky growled, “That’s not the point (n/n)! I’m dangerous, okay? I can’t let you, or anyone else near me cause as soon as I get close to someone something goes wrong and I either kill them or just lose them. And… I can’t lose you. I just can’t.” His voice had quietened by the end of his small rant. “I love you (y/n), and I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. When you brought me back by telling me you love me, I was shocked. I couldn’t even dream that you would fall for someone like me. I’m damaged and I’m dangerous, and I don’t deserve someone as amazing as you as a friend, let alone as something more.”

(Y/n) was stunned. Bucky love them. Like, actually felt the same way as they did about him. They ran forward and crashed their lips against his, effectively stopping any other words Bucky had planned on spewing out.

The kiss lasted a good few moments, before their need for air broke them apart, keeping their foreheads touching lightly. “When will you learn that I don’t pay attention to what’s dangerous or care about what’s damaged? You’ve known me for how long now? If I want something, it’s not getting away from me anytime soon. I love you Bucky, damage, danger and everything else.” Bucky smiled softly, “Well then, rest assured you ain’t getting’ away from me any time soon either babe. What do you say we go upstairs and grab a bite to eat?” “I thought you’d never get the balls to ask.” (Y/n) teased, a smirk quirking their lip up on one side, followed by a shriek when Bucky moved his hands to their side, lightly dancing across the most sensitive ticklish spots and starting one of their most epic tickle fight/sparring match yet.


End file.
